youngsterswikiacomfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy Timmy Turner is the main protagonist in the popular nickelodeon show Fairly Odd Parents which was created Butch Hartman who created Danny Phantom . He is voice by Tara Strong. He now lives in Amity with his cousin Danny and his family. Fairly Odd Parents Timmy used to live in Dimmesdale with his parents. His closet friends Cosmo and Wanda and their Poof , their were his fairly oddparents. He needed them because of his evil babysitter Vicky. His best friends were Chester , A.J and Jimmy. Bro Troop Timmy will be a main character in new show Bro Troop where his parents died in a car accident. He now lives in Amity Park with his adoptive brother Danny and his family. Danny's cousin Danielle developed a crush on Timmy. He and Danny lives next door to Jimmy and his parents. He is now Timmy Turner Fenton. Dash will be a recurring antagonist in the show. A Phantom Movie Timmy will be a main character in the new movie A Phantom Movie (a parody of A Goofy Movie) where he goes with Danny on a crazy fishing trip. They have to bond and get along to become good friends. When he gets in trouble to he impress his longtime crush Trixie, their father Jack Fenton sends in the boys on a fishing trip. He left Danny in charge, on the way Timmy and Danny stop by at Trixie's house. Timmy lied about saying that Danny and Powerline are friends. On the way Timmy hurts Danny's feelings after he humiliates Timmy at a park. Danny and Timmy head into the woods where they meet Chester and his big brother Dash. Timmy and Danny go fishing and Danny lures in Bigfoot. He chases them Dash and Chester flee but Danny and Timmy get stuck in Danny's truck. Later that night Timmy and Danny made up, but then Timmy had change to Los Angeles while Danny was asleep. The next day the two were at a diner eating breakfast. Danny had decided to make Timmy navigator. They made a lot of fun stops. Then they stop at a hotel where met up with Dash and Chester. While Timmy was talking with Chester, Dash overheard that Timmy had change the map. Dash had told Danny the truth and Danny didn't believe him. The next morning Danny ask Timmy which way to go, left to Los Angeles or right to Lake Destiny. Timmy had panic and chose left, they went left although Danny was mad that Timmy lied to him. It cause him to pull the car over and storm off out the car. Timmy tried to talk to him but Danny didn't listen. Then a frustrated Timmy kick one of the tires on the truck causing it to move on it's own. They both chase it, Danny and Timmy manage to catch it but they crash into a river. They were still arguing and headed straight to huge waterfall. Danny had to use his ghost powers to save them both. Timmy apologize to him about the map. Then Danny agrees to take him to the concert. During the concert Danny and Timmy manage to snuck in and dance with Powerline while Trixie and Danny's girlfriend Sam was watching. They return home in their broken truck. Timmy had apologize to Trixie and she happily accepts. They both kiss and Timmy proudly introduces her to his big brother Danny. IMG_0447.PNG IMG_0449.JPG IMG_0360.JPG timmyturnermovie.jpg|Timmy played by Drake Bell Timmy_phantom.png|half ghost Category:Heroes